This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a tool for forming wire clamps.
A popular clamp comprises a band arranged to encircle a hose or the like and apply pressure on the periphery of the hose for forcing it against a rigid interior pipe or the like. The applied pressure is accomplished by a tangential screw which is secured to one end of the band and which draws the other end past the clamp for cinching the band around the hose. Clamps have also been provided that use a conventional piece of wire to encircle an article for clamping the article on a support.